


Dr Terra

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Dirty dancing - Fandom, ER
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dr terra has a secret life. Dr Ross is very curious.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was running around like crazy. A bus had just been flipped. It was full of teenagers. "Where is that new doctor we are suppose to be receiving!" Nurse Carol asked. "She's not suppose to be here till tomorrow!" Dr carter was trying to get the young girl to calm down. "We need them now!" Dr Mark was in the next room trying to get their patient to breathe. All the sudden a doctor rushed in with Dr Ross." I'm Dr Terra!" She introduced herself to mark. "Mark! Bag him!" The rushed around trying to save the young boys life.

Everything finally calmed down. "Dr Ross you have a patient in curtain 3" he nodded. "Terra?" "Coming" she went with him to look at the patient. "What do we have here?" " it hurts!" "What hurts sweetie?" Dr Ross asked the young teenager. "Make it stop!" She screamed grabbing on to Dr Ross. Terra lifted the girls knees." She's crowning!" "What does that mean!?!" The frantic mother asked. "It means your about to be a grandma!" "What do I do?" "Push!" After four more pushes, finally the cry of a young child was heard. "he is a bit small but he will be ok" the teenager was shocked. Dr Ross grabbed Terra's arm and led her out. "You were great in there!" "Thanks that was the first time I delivered a baby!" "I would have never guessed your great!"  
(Terra's pov)  
Lunch finally rolled around. One week, that's how long I have worked here. "Terra, want to go to lunch with me, mark, and Carter?" Dough asked me. "Sure!" We went to a little diner. "So what's life like for you, Terra?" "Well, pretty laid back I guess." Ok well I exaggerated a lot there's nothing laid back about my life! I work two jobs! I live with about 3-4 guys. I am the only girl. We travel a lot so I won't be here for long... I hope. "Well that's nice! We are going out for Marks birthday tonight want to go?" Tonight. What's going on tonight!?! "I don't think I can make it." Oh that's right Johnny and I have a performance for a private group tonight! "Well that's to bad!" Ross just stared at me. I mouthed sorry to him. He shrugged and left it alone. Carter marched back in from the bathroom soaked. "What happened to you?" I looked up and couldn't help but laugh. "A little boy had a cup of water and said I looked funny and threw it on me!" "Wow!" My pager went off. "Got to get back to work!" I sighed and dragged myself into work. 

"Terra, go get dressed!" Johnny commanded me. I went and slipped into my dress. We slipped our hands into each other's and ran up to the building were the private party was held. Johnny had his button up shirt not buttoned up. Let's just say the type of dancing we do is not something you would do in front of your parents. We barged in and began the routine. I heard a familiar voice that shouldn't be here. Johnny eased me down to do the dip with my legs around his waist. That's when Dr Ross and I made eye contact. I grinned as Johnny quickly pulled me back up spinning me around. The music stopped and we went up to the bar. Mark looked up and walked over to me. " I thought you couldn't make it?" Before I could answer Johnny grabbed my arm. "Babe, think you can manage to keep me under control?" "Of course!" I leaned up and poked him in the chest. "Ewww! Your sweaty!" He chuckled as he nuzzled my neck. Ross walked up. "Thought you couldn't make it?" "I can't this is my job!" "Your a doctor too?" "Yes that's my second job!" "Second!?!" Carter was very surprised. "Dancing is my passion!" "Speaking of that we gotta go!" Johnny pulled me out onto the floor as I smiled and laughed. Ross was standing closest as I took him and Johnny took Carol as we swung them around."Having fun yet?" "Of course!" Ross responded to me.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the routines, terra and Johnny were both tierd. Carter and Ross walked with them. "So what's up with you being a dancer and a doctor?" "Well Johnny and I are married if you can't tell, and he's our lead so, he does private lessons to make extra cash along with our job dancing, well it isn't enough for our future so I picked up a job as a doctor!" She smiled. "Wait what's going to change that makes the pay not enough?" Carter asked deep in thought. "Mmm, well we are having a baby." She said casually as she leaned into Johnny. "Which means I'll have to stop dancing for a while." Terra said sadly. "Don't worry you'll be back out there sexy as ever!" Terra laughed and smiled at him. "So what did baby have to tell you?" "Oh, just that we are permanently here for as long as we want to preform and uh I'm getting a large raise..." terra stopped dead in her tracks. "No way!?!" He nodded. She kissed him passionately. "Dr Ross I believe you are going to have a new patient soon!" He smiled. "I'd be happy to!" Terra was happy as they walked back to their room.   
(Time skip)  
Terra rubbed her stomach as she flipped through patient files. She had stopped dancing and took on a full time job at the hospital. She was close to her due date. She picked up the files and carried them to the elevator where she was heading to the head office. Usually she'd take the stairs but she wasn't felling good enough to. Dr Carter and Ross walked up with a gurney. Terra smiled as the elevator opened and they walked in. The elevator started up and then suddenly slammed to a stop. Terra held her stomach protectively. "Is everyone alright?" Ross asked. Terra couldn't answer as she was in shock from the wetness running down her legs and the puddle in the floor. "I'm good, terra what about you?" Carter asked. She swallowed and stoo in horror. "Terra? What's wrong?" "My water. It just broke!" They looked at her before walking to her. "Ok, you want to lay down?" She nodded numbly. They helped her into the gurney. "Just breathe ok?" She nodded before she grabbed their wrist. "Call Johnny. Please." They hit the emergency button and dr marks voice came across. "We know the elevators stuck their working in it!" "No mark listen Terra's with us and her water broke, she wants you to call Johnny." "Ok I'm on it!" 30 minutes later Johnny was on the other side of the door. "Terra?" "Ahhh! Yeah!" She yelled as she held carters hand. "How are you doing!?!" "It hurts!" "I know babe." 45 more minutes later and the cry of her son was heard and the elevator finally kicked in. She smiled as she held him in her arms and Johnny ran up. "He's beautiful, terra. " "that he is!" Everyone smiled.


End file.
